SkyClan/Roleplay
Duskstar blinked, yawning as he was thrust back into the world of consciousness. His mate was still asleep beside him, her chest rising and falling steadily as she breathed. Stretching, he rose to his paws and bent down to lick Quailheart's ear, before padding out onto Highrock and surveying the Clan. Most of them were still asleep in their dens - the sun had just began to rise. His thoughts shifted to the Gathering that was soon. Goatstar and Flystar never seemed to get along - and he wasn't sure what he thought of Heronstar and Sorrelstar. They never saw eye to eye - especially not the ShadowClan and WindClan leaders. The last Gathering had brought chaos and StarClan had shown their displeasure - he just hoped this time's result wouldn't follow suit. 00:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker had just came back from looking for herbs. "Ryewhisker! You need any help?" Goosepaw called. "No thank you." She replied. 03:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Wisteriafoot leapt out of the tree she'd been pearched in. Her pale fur was littered with specks of bark, but she didn't seem to care. The deputy had been surveying the camp, trying to spot who seemed most awake and prepared for a border patrol, one that she herself would be leading. Goosepaw seemed to be a good choice for the apprentice on the patrol... But she'd much rather take the young cat along for a hunting patrol; after all, Goosepaw was a pretty decent hunter if you asked Wisteriafoot. Besides Goosepaw, Duskstar and Ryewhisker seemed to be the only ones awake. The blue point she-cat continued on from the spot where she landed. Time to wake some warriors up. Perhaps Redcloud and Scarletclaw would come along. Actually, they would come, of course, because she will tell them they're coming with her. 13:56, 06/17/2015 "Wisteriafoot? I'll come on the patrol." Lightningclaw made his way out of the den, shaking his pelt out. The previous night had been sleepless - sleep hadn't enveloped him, no matter how hard he tried, and he was grateful for the chance to do something, rather than lie around, with nothing but his thoughts as company. Duskstar glanced down, seeing his friend walk out of the warriors' den. He leaped down, off of Highrock, and padded up to him. "Hey, Mike. Sleep well?" He heard Lightningclaw's heavy sigh, and his stomach sank. That did not mean good news. Lightningclaw shook his head, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I didn't sleep much, if at all, so thank StarClan for this patrol, otherwise I don't know what I'd do. I'll see you when we get back." He padded off behind Wisteriafoot, and Duskstar looked on, wondering what was wrong with his friend. The other tom hadn't seen a good night's sleep in a very long time, and it was starting to get concerning. 18:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker glanced up worriedly at Duskstar and Lightningstone, was it? "Duskstar," greeted the medicine cat. 00:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar turned to the medicine cat, not really focusing on her - his head was with Lightningclaw. It seemed abnormal for leaders to be so concerned about the warriors of their Clan, but he'd known the white tom since the two were barely 8 moons old. It was easy to get attached, and the tie had not broken, especially not since he had become leader. "Yes, Ryewhisker? Was there something you needed?" 20:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker told Duskstar that she was low on supplies and asked if a warrior could accompany. The pretty medicine cat waited for Duskstar's reply.--Goosepaw sat grooming his unkempt fur. 21:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar nodded. "Any cat that's free can go ahead, whomever you want." He dipped his head to her, before heading back up to his den and curling around his mate. 21:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Azaleafoot looked around camp, not doing much in particular. She groomed her pelt, not taking much notice of what was going on around her. "You never were one for detail, were you, Azalea?" Cloudstorm said, sitting next to her. "Piss off, Cloud." she muttered. Cloudstorm gave off a laugh. "I'm simply stating a fact, my flower. If I lied to you, that wouldn't be any fun." She looked up, gritting her teeth. "I said, piss off!" Her claws unsheathed instinctively, startling Cloudstorm. "Fine. I'll leave you be, until next time." He bowed his head, and with a lash of his tail, Cloudstorm left Azaleafoot lying in the center of camp. "Lovesick scamp is what he is." she muttered. "I'll show 'im sometime that his antics aren't wanted here." 00:44 Fri Jun 19 Category:Roleplay Page